


Half Elf More Human

by fortheloveofart



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Lord Of The Rings AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofart/pseuds/fortheloveofart
Summary: Spock is a half elf/half human living in a human kingdom under the reign of King Jim Kirk. Kirk's medical advisor, Dr. McCoy, manages to get on every single one of Spock's nerves. What happens when they're both forced together in order to avoid war?





	1. The Dance

Spock sighed, rubbing his temples. He doesn’t regret becoming King Jim’s advisor, but King Jim’s doctor seems to know how to get on every single one of his nerves. 

Spock was half human/half elf, yet he considered himself more elf than human. However, the elves in his old kingdom disagreed, and kicked him out for his human side. 

King Jim took Spock in with no hesitation, and for that Spock will be forever grateful. King Jim was one of the most respectable humans Spock had ever met. Dr. McCoy, was not. 

“Jim, those people in the neighboring kingdom need help, we can’t just leave them to die!” McCoy cried out.

“For the last time Dr. McCoy, it is completely illogical to send in our men when we have other quests to complete,” Spock argued. 

“If you had one empathetic bone in your body…” McCoy growled. 

“Bones, it’s alright. Spock we should be able to split our soldiers so that we’re able to do both. The quest and the other kingdom will be prioritized,” Jim announced. 

McCoy smirked at Spock knowing he’d won, and Spock narrowed his eyes at him.

Jim left to attend another meeting, leaving Spock and McCoy alone.

“How can you not think the quest comes first?” Spock asked.

“Quests can be completed later, saving people cannot,” McCoy replied. 

“You can’t save everyone,” Spock said.

McCoy looked at Spock, his eyes set in a determined gaze. “No, but we can try,” he said curtly, walking out of the room.

Spock blinked, and then followed McCoy out. 

McCoy spent the rest of the day treating patients and had nearly forgotten about their altercation. 

“Are you going to the dance tonight Dr. McCoy?”

“Of course, you know I don’t miss out any chance to drink and dance,” he winked at the woman he was treating, and she laughed.

“Think Mr. Spock will join this time?” 

McCoy scoffed. “Oh please, the only reason Spock would ever attend a dance would be if someone put a sword to his neck,” he laughed. 

“Actually, Dr. McCoy, I will be there tonight,” a voice said behind him.

McCoy turned around in shock. “Are you just going because I said you wouldn’t? How long have you been there anyway?” 

Spock cleared his throat. “Jim asked me to play for the dance tonight. He also sent me here to get you, he said he needs to see us immediately,” he replied.

McCoy raised an eyebrow but nodded. “Well my dear, you are all patched up and ready to go. Come back and see me in a week or so to make sure everything is healing up but you should be set!”

The woman thanked him, looked between him and Spock, and rushed out the door. It seemed that everyone in the Kingdom knew about Spock and McCoy’s rivalry. 

The walk to the common room where they would be meeting Jim was quiet. As much as McCoy disliked Spock, he couldn’t stand the awkward silence anymore. 

“So is this really your first dance?”

“The elves have plenty of dances, they’re just more elegant than human ones,” Spock replied. 

McCoy scoffed. “So what you mean is, they’re less fun?”

“Elves prioritize the arts over the “shenanigans” you seem to think dances are for,” Spock argued. 

“Oh please. Just because I like to drink a little and have fun with my friends after a long day doesn’t mean I don’t see the value in the arts”

“But-”

“Alright, alright that’s enough you too,” King Jim laughed. “Honestly only you two would argue over something as simple as a dance,” he added.

McCoy and Spock glared at each other. 

“Look, the situation in the neighboring kingdom has taken a turn for the worst,” Jim said, suddenly turning grim.

“We’re going to put the other quests on hold for now, but I want you two to be available when I need you. If we don’t get a handle on this now, the war could fall into our kingdom,” he added. 

“I should go with them,” McCoy volunteered. 

“Bones, it’s a warzone there,” Jim argued. 

“Yes, but I bet I’d be more help there than here, patching up some small wounds,” McCoy argued back.

Jim sighed, sitting down and rubbing his fingers between his forehead. 

“I have to agree with Jim on this one,” Spock said. “I believe it is safest if you stay here, there are plenty of medical trained men in the warzone, and if anything is to happen here, or happen to King Jim, you would be more needed in our kingdom,” he claimed.

McCoy stared at Spock, but then nodded. “Fine. But I want to be kept updated,” he told Jim.

Jim nodded and then dismissed Spock.

Spock looked between Jim and McCoy, leaving silently. 

Spock waited outside the room, knowing he could listen in with his elf ears but wanting to respect Jim’s privacy. 

He found he was feeling irritated that they were talking without him, and he was irritated he felt that way, as he knew he trusted both Jim and McCoy.

Eventually after a few minutes McCoy exited, looking more tired than when he walked in but with even more determination in his eyes. 

Spock turned around to leave when he heard McCoy call out to him.

“Do you think this war will run into our kingdom?”

Spock thought a moment. “It’s possible. However King Jim is quite good at avoiding war, and I have no doubt if war were to come here, we could be in no better hands,” he responded. 

McCoy nodded, and then walked back to his room.

They didn’t see each other till later that night, at the dance. Spock played his instrument beautifully, of course, and McCoy drank away the stress of potential war. 

“Hey Bones, didn’t you say you would pay money to see Spock at a dance?”

“Yeah, so what?” McCoy responded.

Jim smiled widely. “Well, I got him here for you. Pay up,” he smirked. 

McCoy narrowed his eyes at him. “I didn’t make a bet with you, and besides, you run a kingdom I know damn well you don’t need my money,” he slurred. 

Jim laughed. “Of course not, but it’d be nice to have you admit you paid money just to see Spock dressed up,” Jim winked.

McCoy spit out his drink. “Wha- I did not! I just wanted to see him loosen up for once,” he argued.

Jim raised an eyebrow. “Uh-huh, sure you did,” he smiled.

McCoy rolled his eyes and kept drinking. Jim and McCoy danced the rest of the night, both of them needed a nice break.

It was a few days later that Jim called both Spock and McCoy back in, this time with worse news.

“The orcs are gaining too much, and we can’t fight them off alone anymore,” Jim sighed, looking defeated. 

He looked at Spock with sadness in his eyes. “I’m sorry to have to ask this, I wouldn’t if it weren’t absolutely dire but-”

“I know, Jim,” Spock answered quietly. “I will head to my old kingdom and ask if they will help us in keeping the orcs at bay. Assuming they could get through our defenses, it is logical to assume they could get through theirs as well,” he added. 

McCoy stared at him, then looked back at Jim. “I’m going with him,” he stated.

Spock eyes widened in shock before he cleared his throat and returned to his usually stoic face. “I appreciate the offer, doctor, but I am perfectly fine on my own,” he argued.

“Actually Spock, I think McCoy is right. I’ll have a carriage arrange for both of you to leave at dawn,” Jim told him, dismissing them both.

“Why did you do that?” Spock asked McCoy quietly as soon as they were out of Jim’s room. 

“Because no one should have to return to the place that made them feel like they didn’t belong alone,” McCoy responded, before walking away.

Spock stared after him, for once quite thankful he was going to be in McCoy’s company.


	2. The Vulcan King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and McCoy arrive at Spock's old kingdom, Vulcan.

The journey to Vulcan was a long one, but in Spock’s opinion it could never be long enough. He hadn’t seen his parents in years, let alone the elves who had decided he was worthless and kicked him out.

“I can hear you thinking,” McCoy grumbled. 

“That is quite impossible,” Spock returned. 

McCoy rolled his eyes, but stayed silent the rest of the journey.

He would never admit that he was worried about Spock, of course, but how could anyone be okay being in the position Spock was in? 

Despite their disagreements, McCoy knew that Spock was a very smart and respectable man and he believed that the Vulcans kicking him out just for being half human was abhorrent. 

He couldn’t believe how Spock’s parents must have felt either. Spock never mentioned them, but McCoy knew he would lose his mind if his daughter was being kicked out of her own kingdom over something she can’t control.

“Now you seem to be in deep thought,” Spock mentioned. 

“Yes, well, I’m a busy man who has a lot to think about,” McCoy replied.

Spock raised an eyebrow, and McCoy sighed.

“I’m sorry,” he said, and Spock’s eyes widened. 

“What are you apologizing for?”

“That we have to do this in the first place. No one should have to be put in this position!”  
“Doctor, I assure you, my kingdom means everything to me, and I am more than willing to make myself uncomfortable to save it,” Spock assured.

McCoy looked out the window. “Doesn’t mean it’s any easier,” he whispered.

Spock didn’t have a reply to that.

They slept in a cave that night, laying by the fire. 

They got up early the next morning, and McCoy had never been so envious that Spock didn’t need as much sleep as humans. 

By the time they had reached Vulcan, McCoy was ready to pass out from exhaustion.

Even though Spock would never admit it, McCoy could tell he was tired too.

The soldiers standing before the entrance to the kingdom looked at Spock and narrowed their eyes.

“We come here on the business of Kingdom Enterprise only, as Spock is our best advisor,” McCoy told them, before they could start insinuating Spock.

They seemed to inspect McCoy, but let them pass. 

They were escorted to see the king immediately. Spock and McCoy bowed immediately to convey their respect. 

“I thought we told you to never come back,” the King told Spock.

Spock flinched. 

“I am here as an advisor, not as a Vulcan,” Spock replied.

“And you?” The king asked McCoy.

“I am here to assist him,” McCoy answered, and Spock looked at McCoy in surprise.

However, McCoy wouldn’t take the eyes off of the king.

The King nodded. “Very well, let’s get this over with. Why are you here?”

So Spock and McCoy explained the wars going on, and the king actually seemed to be paying attention.  
When Spock and McCoy were finished, he sat back on his throne, contemplating. McCoy noticed that the man seated by the King kept his eyes on Spock, but it didn’t seem hostile like the soldiers.

“Very well. I will talk it over with my advisors. As you are here strictly on business terms, we will treat you as such. Sarek, show them to their room please,” the King said, dismissing them.

The man who had been staring at Spock nodded, and took them down the hall. 

“I thought an advisor was beneath you,” Sarek said. 

“He’s more than just an advisor! He makes sure everything is running smoothly, even when our King cannot,” McCoy interjected.

McCoy thought he could see the corner of Spock’s lips turn up, but he couldn’t be sure.

“I made sure he had the best education and the best tools, and he is wasting it,” Sarek argued.

McCoy scoffed. “YOU made sure?”

“He is my father,” Spock told McCoy quietly. 

McCoy’s jaw dropped as he looked between them. Now that Spock mentioned it, they do look similar. 

McCoy had a lot of thoughts about how Sarek was treating Spock, but because they needed the Vulcan’s help and he knew Spock wouldn’t appreciate it, he kept his mouth shut.

Soon enough they were at their room. 

“You have one fiesty assistant,” Sarek told Spock.

“Believe me, I know,” Spock replied, and he dragged McCoy into the room and closed the door before McCoy could comment. 

They spent the night resting in the room, and McCoy resisted asking Spock any questions. 

In the morning, they headed to breakfast together, and McCoy felt exhausted. He had to admit, the Vulcan kingdom was gorgeous, even if it was full of self-entitled pricks. 

“Hey Spock?”

“Yes, Doctor?”  
“What was your favorite part about living here?”

Spock blinked and thought for a moment. “I guess it'd have to be the plant life. As you can see, they line all of the walls and they’re spread throughout the entire kingdom,” Spock explained.

McCoy nodded. “Can you tell me about some of them?”

So Spock spent breakfast telling McCoy about Vulcan’s plant life, and McCoy listened, sometimes interjecting with more questions. 

Spock found that even as precise as he was, he kept losing track of time when he was with McCoy. He spent so much time at breakfast Sarek had to come fetch them.

“The King is talking to the council. He has granted you permission to walk around the castle under the guards’ supervision,” Sarek told them. 

Spock nodded, then turned to McCoy. “Would you like a tour?”

McCoy’s eyes lit up, and so they spent the afternoon walking around the castle’s hallways, Spock telling him the meaning of all of the artwork. 

McCoy couldn’t help but notice how sad Spock looked going through his old castle’s hallways, and his heart clenched. He couldn’t imagine the pain Spock was feeling, and he wished he could find a way to let Spock come back to his old home again, even if he would miss Spock at his kingdom.

He was so startled by his thinking that he stopped walking. Would he really miss Spock? Are they even considered friends now? 

“McCoy? Is everything alright?”

McCoy smiled at Spock. “Yeah, just thought of something. Come on, let’s continue the tour!”

An hour later, Sarek came to greet them again.

“The King has made a decision. You will come back to the main hall to hear it,” he stated.

McCoy looked anxiously at Spock, suddenly wanting to grab his hand in worry but refrained since he knew it would make Spock uncomfortable. 

Spock put his hand on McCoy’s shoulder, giving him a comforting look, before heading to follow Sarek.

There was a knot in McCoy’s stomach, as he walked into the main hall to hear the decision that would affect the entirety of his Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the hardest fic I've had to write but also the most fun! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. The End of the Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and McCoy head home

McCoy and Spock walked in front of the king and bowed gracefully. 

“We have decided it would be a logical decision to aid you in your quest of stopping the orcs. I have already sent some of our troops to relieve some of yours, and you may tell King Jim that the orcs will be stopped. We have already arranged a carriage for you to travel home,” the king told them.

McCoy almost fell to his knees in relief, only to see Sarek staring at Spock intently. 

The king cleared his throat. “I have been informed Spock, that you have been an excellent advisor to King Jim. And yet, you will never be anything more than an advisor. I am willing to reoffer you a position here, if you choose to leave the humans, and as a result your humanity, behind,” he added. 

McCoy stiffened. What offer was he talking about? 

Spock narrowed his eyes at the king. “WIth respect, your honor, my humanity, or my disability as you have called it in the past, is not something I can leave behind, as it is a part of me. Therefore, I must decline your offer. I’m sure you will be able to find someone who is much better suited for the job, as you have before,” Spock responded coldly, and McCoy saw Sarek’s eyebrows rise into his hair. 

The king, clearly insulted but too prideful to admit it, simply nodded and left his throne. 

Spock turned to leave and headed to the carriage, McCoy and Sarek following in his wake.

“You have made an illogical decision,” Sarek told Spock angrily. 

Spock turned to him, and McCoy saw a fire in his eyes that he had not seen before.

“With all due respect, father, it is you who was illogical in choosing a human wife to have a child with when you did not want a child with human blood. I will remain as King Jim’s advisor, proudly,” Spock said coldly, and both McCoy and Sarek’s jaws dropped.

McCoy recovered quickly. “You know, he has a point. Too bad you’ll never acknowledge it, because Spock’s pretty great,” McCoy shrugged, and with that he took a seat in the carriage next to Spock.

“Did you just tell my father I was great?”

“Yes, and if you ever repeat it, I’ll kill you,” McCoy growled.

The corner of Spock’s lips turned up. “Now that sounds more like the Doctor I know.” 

McCoy blushed. “Don’t make me tell Jim you sassed a king AND your father!” 

Spock shrugged. “Would he believe you?”

McCoy opened and closed his mouth and then shook his head. “Fine, I’ll let it go… this time. Only because you managed to get the king to help, and because of you my daughter might be safe,” he sighed.

Spock’s eyes widened. “You have a child?”

McCoy nodded, shocked that he was actually sharing it, let alone with Spock. “Yeah, Joanna. She’s 12. It was hard to leave her… but I know that coming to our kingdom was the right choice.”

“Is she with your wife?” Spock blurted out, blushing at his quickness, but he needed to know.

McCoy laughed. “That’s ex-wife. I think I was a little much for her…”

Spock shook his head “Nonsense. The fact that you are so passionate about your work and the people around you should be seen as a respectable trait.”

“Did you just compliment me?”

“I stated a fact.”

“You HATED that I was so passionate!” McCoy argued.

“I was getting used to being around humans. Especially emotional ones,” Spock added.

McCoy raised an eyebrow. “And now?”

“I am… adjusting. I am used to being around you now,” Spock said quickly.

McCoy leaned closer. “Oh? Does that mean you enjoy it?”

Spock’s ears turned green, which made McCoy smile wider. “It is… agreeable,” Spock admitted, and McCoy backed off, making Spock sigh in relief. 

“Coming from you, I’ll take agreeable,” McCoy smiled. 

A few hours later, McCoy yawned, opening his eyes. He didn’t know how long he had slept for, but he wanted to make sure everything was going alright.

“Where are we?”

“Still pretty far from the kingdom, I will wake you when we get there,” Spock answered, and that was when McCoy realized he was laying on Spock’s shoulder.

He stiffened and went to sit up when Spock wrapped his arm around him. 

“It’s okay, go back to sleep,” he murmured, and McCoy wanted to argue, but he was so tired he snuggled into Spock’s neck and fell asleep quickly.

The next time McCoy woke up the sun was shining bright and when he sat up, he recognized his own kingdom. 

“Thanks for letting me sleep,” McCoy whispered, and Spock nodded.

It wasn’t long before they reached the castle, where King Jim eagerly came to greet them. 

He let out a sigh of relief when Spock informed him of Vulcan’s decision.

“Alright, for now you two can resume your usual duties,” Jim told them.

Once McCoy returned to helping his patients, he found he actually missed hanging out with Spock. 

He decided to keep busy by heading to the library. Ever since his trip to Vulcan, he was curious to learn about the lives of elves. 

He was deep into a book when he heard someone call his name from behind him.

McCoy jumped. “Geez, Spock, you trying to give me a heart attack?”

Spock shook his head. “No, I came here to get some peace and quiet and noticed you were here,” he stated.

McCoy rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say. What can I help you with?”

“I was wondering if- are you reading a book about elves?”

McCoy blushed. “Yes, so what? I’m a medical professional, it’s important to know these things!”

“It is important to know about the culture and favorite foods of your patients?”

“Well, yes?”

“Doctor, you have one patient who is an elf, and it’s me.”

“But now that we’re working with Vulcan, it’s possible I could have more elven patients… and after our trip I may have been more curious about elves,” he admitted.

Spock raised an eyebrow. “Why didn’t you just ask me?”

“I, uh, didn’t want to bother you. It’s also important to have more than one source!”

“So what you’re saying is I’m not an adequate source?” Spock asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

“No that’s not- wait, are you messing with me?!”

“Elves are a respectable species Doctor, I would never “mess” with you,” Spock replied.

McCoy’s eye twitched. “You know what, I don’t miss you anymore,” McCoy muttered.

Spock blinked. “You missed me?”

“No! “

“But you just said-”

“I know what I said!” McCoy argued, and a few other people in the library glared at him.

McCoy sighed in defeat. “Alright, I may have missed you a little,” he admitted. 

He looked up at Spock and was expecting to find amusement reflected in his eyes, but he found none. 

“Doctor McCoy, I-”

“McCoy, Spock, Jim is requesting you immediately!” A guard told them. 

They headed to the throne room immediately, McCoy fearing the worst. 

Yet when they walked in, Jim was smiling. “With the Vulcan’s help, we have managed to contain the orcs, and our soldiers will be returning tonight. This doesn’t mean the fight is over, but for now we have a victory. Spock, tell everyone to prepare a feast and a dance for our returning soldiers!”

McCoy’s eyes widened. “Jim, does this mean we can go to the kingdom whenever we please?”

Jim nodded, and McCoy smiled widely. “Well, that’s definitely a reason to celebrate!”

The rest of the afternoon was chaos, preparing for the army’s return. By the time the feast started, McCoy was exhausted.

He managed to sit by General Uhura, who he was grateful to see again. He gave her a hug before they sat down, and she filled him in on everything.

“I saw Jocelyn..”

McCoy stiffened. 

She put a hand on his shoulder. “Relax, her and Joanna are safe. Are you planning to see her soon?”

McCoy nodded. “I’m hoping to take her to the festival in a few moons.”

Uhura smiled. “That’s great, Leonard. Now are you going to tell me what happened between you and Spock?”

McCoy choked on his food. “What makes you think something happened?” He rasped.

Uhura raised an eyebrow. “Because he’s been staring at you since the dinner started,” she deadpanned. 

Sure enough, when McCoy looked up Spock was staring at him, but looked away quickly when he realized McCoy had caught him.

McCoy told Uhura everything, and she squealed. “He LIKES you!”

McCoy snorted. “Please, he does not!”

“So you don’t like him back?”

“No! Yes! I don’t know!” McCoy put his head in his hands.

Uhura took pity on him and rubbed his back gently. “Leonard, I know you don’t want to hear it, but Spock and a relationship would be good for you,” she said gently.

He glared at her. “Are you saying I’m uptight?”

She laughed. “You know damn well you are!”

He laughed. “You’re right. It’s just, I don’t want to ruin what we have, you know?”

“It doesn’t hurt to take risks every once in a while,” she reminded him, as the music started. 

“Come on, wanna dance?”

McCoy shook his head, “Nah, I’m going to go get a breath of fresh air. You go have a dance with Chapel, she’s missed you,” he winked, and Uhura blushed. 

Once McCoy got out on the terrace, he let out a breath of relief. 

After a few minutes, he heard someone join him.

“Uhura told me to ask you if you wanted to dance with her,” Spock said stiffly.

McCoy laughed. “Her and Chapel can have their fun,” he told Spock.

“Are you okay with that?” Spock blurted out. 

McCoy blinked in surprise. “Yes? Chapel may be my assistant but she’s allowed to have her own life,” he replied.

“Even when that means dancing with your girlfriend?”

McCoy burst out laughing and Spock flinched. “Uhura is not my girlfriend, Spock, she’s been flirting with Chapel for ages!”

“Oh…” 

“Why were you jealous?” McCoy teased, but Spock didn’t answer. 

“I was kidding, Spock.”

“Oh.”

McCoy raised an eyebrow. “Are you alright?”

“I am fine, Doctor.”

McCoy narrowed his eyes, not in the mood to argue about Spock’s health.

“Are you going to go back inside and dance?” Spock asked him.

“No, I don’t feel like dancing, I’m still pretty tired,” McCoy admitted.

“Agreed,” Spock said, and they fell into a peaceful silence.

“Want to go for a walk?” McCoy asked, and Spock nodded.

They walked in the gardens, with the flowers surrounding them. No matter how many times McCoy walked through them, he never got tired of it. 

“They’re beautiful,” he sighed. 

Spock nodded. 

“May I inquire what you and Uhura were talking about tonight?”

“She thinks we should date,” McCoy said, laying down in the grass to look at the stars.

“She what?” Spock asked, and McCoy noticed his voice seemed higher than normal.

“She wants us to go on a date, you know, go to dinner and hold hands and all of that stuff,” McCoy explained.

“And what do you think?”

McCoy turned to look at Spock. “You don’t date.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “Elves “date” Doctor, it is not unheard of.”

“Okay, let me rephrase, you don’t date me.”

“Why not?”

McCoy’s eyes widened. “You can’t be serious,” he whispered. 

Spock reached over and squeezed McCoy’s hand. “Am I ever not?”

McCoy blinked, and then smiled, squeezing Spock’s hand. “What are you doing tomorrow night?”

“Going on a date with you, if you agree,” Spock whispered. 

McCoy laughed, and kissed his cheek, which made Spock’s ears turn green. 

“I’m always free for you, darlin,” McCoy whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this AU! Thanks for sticking with me!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Comments and feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
